The Four Halliwell Sisters
by Wickedandcharmed
Summary: When a demon takes power the charmed ones find out that that the only way to vanquish him is with the power of four, and now the demon wants to kill all four of them, ending the charmed coven for good.
1. A Mesage From Hell

Chapter One

A Message from Hell

"Paige!" Phoebe screamed as she dodged a fire ball. She stood on the landing of Halliwell Manor's stairs, dodging fireballs three demons kept firing at her. "Paige, where the hell are you?"

In a flash of white lights Paige and Piper orbed in.

BOOM!

One of the demons exploded as Piper waved her hands.

The other two turned away from Phoebe and fired another set of fire balls at Paige and Piper.

"FIRE BALL!" Paige shouted. The two fire balls spun around in a flash of blue and white lights and smashed into the demons, vanquishing them.

"What took you so long?" Phoebe demanded as the three sisters walked in to the kitchen.

"We had demons of our own," Piper sighted "it's as if every demon in the under world is after us!"

"What else is new?" Paige sighed waving her hand in a sarcastic gesture. "It's been like this for four years." Though deep down Paige knew she loved being a witch with the power to make things orb to where ever she wanted them to.

"Maybe for you," Piper said "Phoebe and I have had our powers longer then you." Piper Halliwell, the eldest after Prue's death, was, from the day they received their powers, the least open to the magical world of witchcraft and supernatural powers.

"Hey Piper, where's the chicken from last night?" Phoebe asked.

"The fridge," Piper replied "Hey get me some too!"

"And grab me the ice cream!" Paige shouted. Fighting demons always put her in the mood for ice cream.

Phoebe grabbed the ice cream and chicken and sat with her sisters at the table. "Where are the boys" she asked.

"Leo taking them out to the park and dinner," Piper replied sadly, she hated not being there for Chris and Wyatt. "It's just not safe around here, what, with all the demon attacks every five minutes they could get hurt!"

"They know that something big is about to happen," Paige told her sisters between spoonfuls of ice cream "They must know or else they wouldn't attack this frequently."

"Well they obviously know something is going on!" Phoebe pointed out "Venar has been using the Seers visions to plan all his attacks."

"Hey, well the Elders say that she isn't as powerful as the last two," Paige informed them. "Also Venar has only been free for, what, a month, maybe a week more."

"Well we can't under estimate him," Phoebe said. "According to the Book of Shadows he learned his power from Zanko, so he's got to be really powerful."

Just then a sound of magical jingling, that was the Elders call, filled the room.

"All right, all right, I'm going!" Paige shouted. "I've got to take care of another innocent right now!" she told her sisters and then looked up to the heavens and shouted: "Ok, enough with the jingling!" Then she orbed out in a swirl of white and blue light.

"It must be nice to orb," Phoebe whispered, "or at least it seems like it would if the Elders didn't jingle every other second!"

…………………………..

A young woman with short brown hair, and looked to be in her late forties, was walking through a dark ally. The ally was filled with old dumpsters and garbage that had been forgotten long ago. Suddenly she heard a loud CLANG sound and she spun around.

"Who's there?" The women shouted.

"Your end!" a voice replied and suddenly two demons stepped out from behind a dumpster, each with an energy ball in hand. The two through the energy balls right at the women.

"ENERGY BALL!" The women shouted, just before the two hit her, and one of the energy balls orbed in front of the other and they collided, exploding in midair.

"What?" One of the demons shouted.

The women pulled a small vile from her pocket and hurled it at the demon who had just spoke. It hit him square in the chest and he exploded, screaming.

"WIRE!" The women shouted and a spool of wire which had been lying by one of the dumpsters orbed over and tied it's self around the remaining demon. Then the women burst in to little orbs of white light which turn in to Paige.

"A Charmed One!" The demon spat. "I should have known!"

Just then two more demons shimmered in.

"METAL PIONTY THING!" Paige shouted and a sharp metal pipe orbed in front of the demons and impaled them. They screamed and exploded.

"Know, where was I?" Paige said turning back to her captured demon. "What's the deal with all the random attacks? What have you demons got up your selves?" When the demon didn't respond Paige sighed "Why do you have to do everything the hard way?" she asked and pulled out another potion. She poured a small drop on the demons hand and it burned through like acid.

"AHHHHHH!" The demon shouted. "I'll talk; Venar wants to stop the Power of Four from being created! He wants to…AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The demon suddenly exploded. Paige turned to her left and saw another demon standing just down the ally, and then he shimmered away.

"The Power of Four?" Paige whispered and then orbed away.


	2. What Was Lost Shall Now Be Found

Chapter Two

What Was Lost Shall Now Be Found

"You tortured a demon!" Piper shouted at Paige as she retold her story of how she had got the message.

"Well, it worked!" Paige replied flopping down on a couch in the conservatory. Piper and Phoebe, who held _The Book of Shadows_, fallowed suit. "Right before he died he said that Venar was trying to stop The Power of Four from being forged. Ever heard of it?"

"The Power of Four?" Phoebe said "Nope, but maybe the book has something." With that she started to flip through the pages of the large book. _The Book of Shadows_ was the family heirloom that had been passed down from one Warren witch to the next, starting with Melinda Warren and ending with The Charmed Ones.

Phoebe was the one who had found _The Book of Shadows_ in the attic of Halliwell Manor the same night she moved back in with Prue and Piper eight years ago. It was on that night that the three sisters received their powers, which they used to fight demons and warlocks and save innocents. For three years Prue, Piper and Phoebe protected the innocent, but then something when horribly wrong. Prue was killed by a demon. It was then that Piper and Phoebe learned of the existence of their half-sister, Paige, and with her help they'll able to become the Charmed Ones again.

"Do you think we have another sister, this one being half demon?" Paige said jokingly, but this was not a humor time, it was a work time.

"Ok, there's nothing in here about any Power of Four!" Phoebe declared slamming _The Book of Shadows_ shut.

Suddenly the book opened by itself and landed on the page with the spell to conjure a spirit.

"Thanks Grams!" Phoebe shouted looking skyward. Grams, the sister's deceased grandmother, would sometimes flip to a spell or entry in the book that the girls need. "She must know what this Power of Four is."

"CANDLES CIRCLE!" Paige shouted waving a hand. Five white candles orbed in to a circle in front of the couch and Piper lit them.

Then the three sisters chanted the spell:

"Hear these words,

Hear my cry,

Spirit from the other side.

Come to me, I summon thee,

Cross now the great divide."

There was a swirl of white lights and then a young women, about thirty five, with glossy black hair that was a little beyond her shoulders in the circle of candles. She had Snow White-pale skin, full lips, fine cheekbones and ice blue eyes.

"Oh my god!" Phoebe gasped.

PLOP!

Piper fell back in to the coach.

Paige was speechless.

Just then Leo walked down the stairs carrying Chris' empty bottle.

"Prue!" he shouted and dropped the bottle when he saw the women.

For a long moment nobody said anything, no words could describe their feelings.

"Hi," Prue's translucent spirit said. She wore the same outfit she wore the day she had died, tight black pants, a black halter top and black leather-like jacket.

"Prue, is it really you?" Piper stammered.

"Yes Piper," Prue replied stepping out of the circle of candles. She ran over and embraced her beloved sisters who she hadn't been able to talk to for five long years. For what seemed like hours Prue, Piper, and Phoebe hugged.

"Prue, this is…" Phoebe began.

"Paige Mathews," Prue finished her sister's sentence. "Our half-sister. Mom and Sam's daughter." Then when Phoebe gave her the 'How'd you know?' look she added: "What you think we don't get the news up there?"

"Um… hi Prue," Paige said and held out her hand.

Prue shook it. "Nice to finally meet you." Then she turned back to Piper and Phoebe. "The Power of Three, restored."

_But I'm part of the Power of Three!_ Paige thought.

"Are you here to stay or will you…" Piper said with tears in her eyes.

To answer Prue walked over to _The Book of Shadows_ and flipped the pages to the spell Piper had tried to use four years earlier.

Piper looked at the spell and then read it a loud:

"In this night and in this hour,  
I call upon the ancient power,  
Bring back my sister,  
Bring back the Power of Three."

There was a swirl of white light and Prue became less and less translucent until the point where she looked the way she had before she died, beautiful and powerful.

Just then a demon shimmered in by Leo.

"Demon!" Leo shouted just as the demon through an energy ball at him.

"ENERGY B…" Paige shouted by was cut off by a flick of Prue's wrist. The energy ball flew back and smashed in to the demon, which was through to the floor.

Piper waved her hands and…

BOOM!

The demon burst in to flames, screamed in pain and then shimmered away.

"It's good to be back." Prue said smiling.


	3. A Demon and A Seer

Chapter Three

A Demon and a Seer

Venar stood in a many chambered cave along with the Seer and several other demons. He, like most demons, resembled a human. He had short, spiked black hair, dark hazel eyes, a very light five-o'clock-shadow, and wore a black cloak that trailed behind him. Waves of fear and hate emanated from his body and all the demons could feel them, even with their lack of emotions.

The Seer had dark skin like the first Seer and long black hair like the second. She wore a bright red tunic with a long red cloak that she hugged close to her body.

"Sir?" A demon asked stepping forward. Venar turned to face him, waves of hate flashing the demon's direction. "Um.. Some of us were wondering, when will we be able to crush the Charmed Ones?"

"When the time is right!" Venar hissed in sinister voice.

"But if we wait any longer then they will get back their lost sister!" The demon shouted and a few other voice their agreement. "We fear for our survival!"

"Survival?" Venar shouted. "You should be more worried about this!" With a wave of his hand the demon who had spoke and the others who had voiced their opinions were instantly destroyed in a blast of fire. "Anyone else have any questions?" Venar yelled facing the remaining demons.

Just then a new demon shimmered in. He was covered in flames and screaming: "The eldest sister has returned!" And then he exploded.

For a moment no one spoke.

"Seer!" Venar shouted.

"It's true my lord," The Seer said. "The fourth sister has indeed returned."  
"Were doomed!" A demon screamed.

"Shut up!" Venar yelled as the demon exploded. "We can still make this plan work! Seer what of the youngest?"

"Paige, is unsure. She is uneasy with the idea that Prue has returned and that she could very well loose her place in The Power of Three."

"Then we just have to make her more on edge!" With that Venar bursted in to flames and vanished.

The Seer smirked and vanished in a glisten of light.

………………………………….

Venar flamed into a large office room. He stood in front of a desk with the words "CEO CLAR" written on the name plague. The wheelie chair was turned away from Venar and looking out the window.

"Clarzar!" Venar hissed. The chair instantly spun around to reveal a young man in a tux. In his hand he held a ball of fire.

"Oh, Venar, it's you!" The man replied and extinguished the fire ball.

"I need your help," Venar said.

"How?"

"I need your power of mental suggestion."

"What!" Clarzar shouted, another fire ball appearing in his hand.

Venar lunged forward and Clarzar threw the fire ball. The fire ball flew past Venar and smashed in to a cabinet, which burst in to flames. Venar grabbed Clarzar's throut and suddenly his hand started to glow.

"Your power is mine!" Venar hissed as his hand stopped glowing. Then with a flick of his wrist Venar set Clarzar on fire. He started to scream in pain, which due the attention of his secretary.

"Mr. Clar?" The secretary asked as she opened the door, just missing Venar flame away. She screamed in fear seeing her boss on fire and then he suddenly exploded. "HELP!" The secretary screamed.

Venar flamed back in, just in front of the secretary. He waved his hand in front of her face and hissed "Jump out the window!" Then he flamed away again.

The secretary stopped screaming and ran toward the window, leaped out and fell, twenty stories, down to the sidewalk.


End file.
